Of Myths and Monsters
by AimedSiren
Summary: AU- In one fiery night, Asmai lost everything. The prim, proper and pampered millionaire's daughter dies in the fire and what emerges is something that makes even the things that go bump in the night want to go run and hide. Nobody dares get in her way. That is, unless your name happens to be Korra, then you just seem to have a talent of getting under her skin and staying there.
1. Chapter 1- Beginning

**Hey guys, this is my first Korrasami Fanfic, originally I wrote this story as a Hunger Games (Madge/Gale) fanfic a couple of years ago. But I lost interest in the pairing and in The Hunger Games in general. I didn't want to let the story die so I decided to convert it into a Legend of Korra fanfiction instead.**

 **This story is an AU, also I obviously do not own The Legend of Korra.**

 **I'll be trying to post at least once or twice a month.**

 **Enjoy!**

Asami woke to the smell of smoke. It stung her eyes and she coughed violently, lungs burning. Stumbling out of bed she rubbed at watering eyes, trying to clear them so she could see what was going on. After several disorienting seconds, her vision cleared but doesn't prove to be much use considering her bedroom was clouded in dark heavy smoke; huge black plumes billowing outside her window.

"DAD," Asami tries to yell but ended up doubled over and coughing from smoke inhalation. "MOM?" She cried hoarsely, as she hacks and stumbles half blind into her bedroom door, yelping when her hand comes in contact with the door knob. Cradling the burnt appendage to her chest, she looks around the room for something to protect herself against the scalding hot metal long enough to open the door. But the room is so dark and clouded with smoke that she can barely see three feet past her own face. Wracked with another coughing fit she almost falls to her knees. Her lungs feel as if they are on fire. Wheezing and feeling lightheaded she tries but fails time and time again to fill her lungs with something other than smoke and carbon dioxide.

Asami falls to the ground, her mind foggy from lack of oxygen. A loud "thud" brings her back to her senses and the door behind her shivers violently as something collides into it from the other side. There is a brief pause, before it flies open barley staying on its hinges.

A dark figure rushes through the doorway and to the her aid, asking if she is hurt. Asami shakes her head slowly; blinking stupidly at the man crouched beside her before finally recognizing him as her father's bodyguard - Xan.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" He yells into her ear as he pulls her roughly to her feet. Part of the ceiling falls, collapsing down onto her bed and lighting it ablaze almost instantaneously. Xan practically carries a stunned Asami as they run down the burning hallway, towards a set of stairs that the servants use to access the rooms on the fourth floor of the Sato mansion.

Xan pushed the still dazed girl forward into the stair well, which miraculously is mostly free of smoke or fire. She pauses, greedily gulping down several breaths of somewhat fresh air while Xan slams the door shut behind them. Now supplied with an adequate amount of oxygen, Asami's mind chooses this moment to finally catch up with her.

"Where are my mother and father?"

Impatient with her lack of movement, Xan yells at her to move; trying to hurry her down the stairs.

"Where are they?" She yells back at the bodyguard, digging in her heels stubbornly and refusing to take another step without an adequate answer.

Xan huffs in frustration, but Asami sees an emotion other than anger flit across his face- grief. She feels her heart drop sickeningly into her stomach and suddenly she can't breathe again.

She knows. She knows what has become of her only family before she sees Xan shake his head and mutter a somber "Gone,"

Her knees feel weak and almost give out from beneath her as she was overcome with shock and grief. Tears stream down her cheeks, and she can barely find her voice to ask him, how? Xan just shook his head again and instead placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her carefully down the stairs.

They had made it just past the second floor landing when the door leading out into the hallway bursts open with the sound of shattering of wood. The couple froze; staring up at the man silhouetted in the doorway.

For a brief second Asami's chest swells with hope and relief, thinking that her father had somehow managed to survive the flames and that everything was going to turn out okay after all. But then the flames in the hallway behind the man illuminated the figure's face and all her hopes soured instantly into a fresh wave of terror as hungry red eyes stare down at them. The man smiled reveling long razor sharp fangs in a predatory grin.

"Ahh, there you are," He purrs in deep, lightly accented voice. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

They lock eyes, his red irises clashing against her jade green with the promise of violence. Xan stepped forward, breaking up Asami's terrifying staring match with the stranger.

"Let her go." Xan said his voice low and his posture protective. "She's just a 20-year-old human girl. What threat could she possibly pose to a group of supernatural creatures like the Equalists?"

Asami's mind reels as she looks from Xan to the strange man and back again, her mouth agape. Supernatural creatures had come out of the shadows and into the public eye about 10 years ago, and needless to say their reception among the 'normal' people wasn't exactly friendly. People were shocked and terrified that the monsters that they saw in horror movies where actually real, and out there; quite possibly being their neighbors, co-workers and in even in some cases their spouses. None the less, most where peaceful law abiding citizens. In fact, Republic City had signed a treaty of sorts several years ago with the SCA- the Spirit and Creature Alliance that they would retain the same rights as any normal citizens, but would be required to enforce law and order when it came to their own kind.

Despite the treaty, Supernatural creatures were still treated like second class citizens. Creatures who were out often were ostracized and shunned out of fear. It was nearly impossible for them to be hired on at human companies and be accepted into schools and universities.

The Equalists were a group of supernatural thugs who believed that supernatural beings were the Apex predators of the world and that humans were no more than livestock, to be herded and used as needed.

She knew that her father had made enemies with them when he had created several weapons and devices that would allow an ordinary human to protect themselves from, or even kill various supernatural creatures. Asami herself had helped engineer the high velocity bullets designed to kill vampires. The Equalists were known for their brutal, and often deadly treatment of humans.

The man laughed and stepped forward on the landing, just a few steps above them. In the dim light of the stairwell she could see that he was wearing a dark colored suit and tie, looking like a classic mobster. The suit was unbuttoned and she noticed there were dark stains splattered all over the white collared shirt he wore underneath. _Blood._

"Sorry, no can do." He said in a tone that didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

"The boss has given his orders, and he doesn't take it lightly when jobs are left half done." Then he pauses, looking Asami over with those cruel red eyes as he licks his lips hungrily.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just keep her for myself. As a plaything."

Asami cowered. Shivering, she hugs herself trying to pull her thin nightgown down to cover more of her bare legs from his view.

Suddenly Xan pulls a black 9 mm pistol from his suit jacket and fires three rounds into the man. The first bullet goes directly into the center of his forehead, while the other two pierced his chest, right where his heart would be.

Asami shrieks and falls onto her backside; trying to cover her ears with her hands and watches, horrified as the man toppled over and falls into a heap. She closed her eyes, and trying to block out a world that was falling apart around her.

A firm hand grips her shoulders and shakes her roughly. Asami opens her eyes to see that she and Xan almost nose to nose.

"We have to get going!" He yells into her face. "Those were normal bullets; I ran out of the wood tipped ones when I was trying to get to your room!"

Asami looks past him and back at the body stunned, unable to move a muscle. Xan glances back and began to shake her harder, trying to pull her to her feet, panicking.

"Get up!" He shouts desperately, yanking her to her feet.

"God dammit girl, move! You have to run!"

Xan pushes her and she stumbles, almost falling down the next flight of stairs. Asami manages to grab onto the railing to regain her balance. She can't help but to look up and watch, as Xan rapidly firing rounds of bullets into the now moving Vampire. He glanced down at her, and began to yell something when, his gun clicks empty and words that had looked like _'RUN NOW'_ turned into a garbled scream as the creature in a black suit picks Xan up effortlessly and slams him to the ground like a rag doll; biting savagely into his neck and ripping open his throat.

Asami freezes unable to breath as she feels something warm and wet splatter across her face. She stared up in absolute terror at the monster that was ripping the man that had protected her since she was a child into pieces.

The violence stopped, and she suddenly found herself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes that she is positive will haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. That is, if she somehow managed to survive.

He growled, and Asami came to her senses and fled.

Incredibly, she managed to make it down two flights of stairs and into the ground floor laundry room without being eaten. She slammed the door to the stairwell shut, fumbling with the lock, and barley managing to turn the bolt just before something thudded heavy into wooden door.

Ominously, everything went silent. All she could hear was the rumbling of the washers and dryers as they worked loads of laundry that that would probably never be worn ever at that the door, her heart beat loudly in her ears as she took a few steps backwards, toward another door that stood closed some dozen feet away on the other side of the room.

Suddenly the world went into slow motion as the locked door flies apart in a shower of a million pieces of wood. And the next thing Asami knew, she was airborne. She sailed through the air and was able to count the ceiling tiles as she flew by. Within the blink of an eye, time and gravity catches up and sends her crashing into a bruised heap onto the hard tiled floor.

Asami groans and barley manages to sit up in time to watch her assailant step casually over the wreckage of door and into the room. The emergency lights flicker ominously; deepening the hallows his face and eyes as the man stalks towards her smiling and drenched in blood.

"There you are," He purrs, watching her attempt escape, as she scrambles backwards and away from him. He sighs at her in mock exasperation.

"Miss Sato, you must stop this. You cannot fight the inevitable. If it helps, I promise to make it quick."

Ignoring him, she continues to scoot backwards in a vain attempt to survive. Her hand brushes something sharp at the same moment her back collides with a solid surface. Trapped, with nowhere let to run, she glances down to see what her hand had come in contact with. She reached out and grabbed a sharp piece of wood, about the length of her forearm and barely two inches in diameter.

Up against a hungry vampire that would rip her apart with the same casual ease that it took her to get dressed in the morning, Asami felt as if her weapon felt was as flimsy and useless as a toothpick.

Seeing her trapped and helpless seemed to arouse some sort of instinct within the vampire. His demeanor changed from taunting to predatory and he crouched down low into a stance that reminded Asami of a big cat about to pounce upon its prey. He hissed, baring razor sharp fangs at her.

Asami doesn't know if it was a moment of insanity, or just her wanting this nightmare to be over, when she defiantly locks eyes with the vampire and tilts her head up to expose the tender skin of neck.

He lunges for it almost instantaneously, launching himself through the air so quickly he's nothing but a blur. The vampire crashes into her with the force of a semi-truck, and it turns out that Asami is actually leaning against the door that she had seen earlier from across the room. Understandably, it hadn't been built to withstand the force supernatural strength generated by a blood thirsty vampire and crashed open, coming off its hinges to follow them as they flew into the adjacent room. Vampire still a top of her, Asami hits the ground hard, her head colliding with the granite tiling with a sickening CRACK! Momentum slides the pair backwards for several more feet before jerking them to a halt.

The world spun in dizzy circles as Asami fought a losing battle to stay conscious. The vampire jerked violently from his position on top of her and she felt his hot breath graze her neck. _Well at least I won't be conscious for the throat ripping-blood sucking part,_ she thought as her vision went dark and sighed resigning herself to her fate.

Asami woke to the sound of people shouting and sirens blaring in the distance. She laid for a moment dazedly on her back, feeling the cool stone of floor through the thin fabric of her night gown; wondering distantly why it felt as if a heavy weight was pressing down on her chest. Something tickled her cheek and she turned her head to look right into the vacant and empty stare of the person lying on her. Memories of the past few hours in hell rushed back to her, and the terror of remembering that how the vampire had miraculously survived numerous ordinarily fatal gunshot wounds, gave her strength to push the limp body off her, and she scrambled away from it with a terrified squeak.

Not knowing what else to do, Asami just sat there; staring at what she hoped was a dead vampire and wondering how she managed to still be alive. After what felt like an adequate amount of time had passed without the monster so much as wiggling a toe, Asami felt it was safe to declare it permanently dead. Obviously her make shift weapon in the form of an oversized toothpick qualified as a deadly weapon when it came to vampires.

Seeing no further reason to stick around with the body, Asami slowly rose, her body battered and sore from the multiple flights and collisions it had endured that day. She limped tiredly into an adjacent room, which happened to be the large kitchen. As she crossed it, Asami caught her refection in one of the numerous stainless steel appliances. She stopped to stare at herself, barley recognizing the girl reflected back at her.

Deep dark circles framed her dull green eyes and she looked as if she had been the murder victim at a brutal crime scene. Blood matted her wavy black hair, and was splattered in patches across her pale face. Her once white nightgown was now a rusty brown.

On closer examination, she noticed dozens of small burns and cuts littering the exposed skin on her hands, arms, legs and face. A ring of purple bruises were starting to from around her neck. Tilting her head to the side, she saw a pair of shallow puncture wounds. Asami lifted a hand to the back of her head and wincing when it grazed a large lump the size of a tennis ball; the surrounding hair was and matted with drying blood. She whimpered as the reality of what she had just endured came crashing down on her. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry until help found her.

A voice rung out in a nearby room. Whomever it was, was giving orders. Asami opened her mouth, about to call out and let them know she was there and in need of help, when the voice said something the others that made her heart just about stop cold in her chest.

"I want you all check the house thoroughly for any survivors." It said "Kill anyone you come across. No one is to make it of here alive, do you understand me?" He asked, his tone cold and commanding.

Asami didn't wait around to hear the mummer of accent; she was already out the back door and running for the property line as quickly as possible. In the distance the blaze that was her home gradually shrunk down into the size of a glowing ember. Tears streamed down her cheeks in rivers as she mourned the loss of everything she once had and left who and what she once was behind in flames.

 **Well that was the end of chapter 1/prologue. I'm in need of a good beta reader because I get really lazy when it comes to editing and checking for spelling and grammatical mistakes, so if any of you are up to the job let me know, I would be grateful for the help. Also if there were any places in the story where I missed changing Madge to Asami let me know!**

 **I hope I did an okay job and you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys thought about it, and any comments/critiques you may have in a reviews. Reviews also work as excellent encouragement for me to hurry up and get future chapters out more quickly. Just an FYI.**

 **Thanks for reading, and let me know how I did. See you soon!**

 **AimedSiren**


	2. Chapter 2- Out of the Fire

_**Alrighty all, I know there was some hiccups on the first chapter with Asami having blue eyes and blonde hair. Hopefully I fixed that chapter there will not be the same mistake going on in this one.**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit dark, but its necessary so Enjoy!**_

A business man sat all alone on a park bench in Republic City reading the daily paper, completely unaware of the fact that he was being watched. He flipped through the newspaper casually, stopping here and there to read an article but was obviously not particularly interested in neither the paper or his surroundings. This gives his stalker the opportunity to sneak up close, without detection.

The man glances down at the expensive watch on his wrist and sighs, tossing the newspaper carelessly onto the bench seat beside him as he gets to his feet. For a moment he pauses, scanning the heavily wooded area of the park when he hears movement in the nearby bushes. Seeing nothing, he attributes the sound to a squirrel or some other small woodland creature and walks away slowly up the deserted path and towards the bustling city.

Seeing the him take his leave, a crouching figure steps from of the shadows of a nearby tree and onto the dirt path. It moves forward slowly, eyes fixed on the man's retreating back before making a detour to the recently vacated park bench.

Asami Sato picks up the abandoned newspaper, and reads the headline on the front page:

 **FUTURE INDUSTRIES CEO AND FAMILY DIE IN TRAGIC FIRE AT SATO MANSION!**

Brow furrowed, she sits down to read the article accompanying the headline:

 _A fire believed to be caused by shorted circuits set the Sato mansion ablaze late last night. Despite their best efforts, fire fighters and rescue workers arrived at the scene too late to save Hiroshi Sato and his family from the flames. After several long hours of fighting to get the fire under control, fire rescue personnel were able to enter and search the premise. There, they discovered and identified a dozen or so charred remains, including those of Mr. Sato, his wife and his 20-year-old daughter Asami… all whose deaths were ruled accidental... no foul play..._

The article went on to talk about how the city would be affected by the tragic loss of its beloved inventor and business man, and summarized the deceased lives and achievements. There was even a date set next week for a memorial service to 'honor' the dead. The article continues onto page 30 and Asami quickly flips through the paper to the aforementioned page. On it is a full list of people whose bodies were found in the fire. Besides her mother, father and herself, some fifteen other individuals were listed; all of whom where maids, housekeepers, or bodyguards. Asami finds herself fighting a fresh wave of tears as she skims over the names of people she had known and loved for the majority of her life.

Near the bottom of the list she comes across a name that makes her feel physically ill. _Xan Chauhoh_. Her stomach heaves and Asami has to take several long, deep breaths to steady herself as she tries not to remember how he had been ruthlessly ripped apart, limb from limb trying to protect her from a monster.

How in hell did they come across his body and rule it an accidental death? Asami had seen the damage done first hand, and knew that conclusion was impossible. Deep down inside she knew that somebody had paid off a lot of people to make this all look like an accident. After all, Vampires lived for a very long time and Equalists had very deep pockets. If the SCA found out, they would be shut down.

Asami felt light headed as she carefully ripped the article out of the paper, making sure to take extra care around the photographs of her parents. And it is only when she goes to tuck the newspaper clippings safely away into a pocket, that she fully realizes the severity of her situation.

Barefoot, bruised and dirty; dressed in nothing but a thin, bloody nightgown, for the first time in her life Asami has absolutely nothing. No money, no birth certificate- nothing. Believed to be dead, she has even lost her identity. With somebody paying off the authorities, she knows that she wouldn't have a chance of living past the weeks' end if she did decide to come forward and identify herself as the sole survivor of last night's events. Even if she did go through with that death wish, what could she say? That her family was brutally murdered by the biggest group of supernatural beings in Republic City?

She laughs humorlessly; if she went to the police, and revealed that she was still alive she would have a target on her back and probably wouldn't live through the night.

At the thought of those glowing red eyes, and sharp fangs she feels something crack inside of her, and Asami begins to sobs uncontrollably. What was she going to do now? She had nothing, and the only choice available to her if she wanted to live was to stay dead and go into hiding.

Asami had heard stories of what happened to people, especially girls on the streets of the inner city. Alone and battered, she couldn't conceive how she was going to live on the streets by herself. Sure, she had been trained in martial arts and self-defense since she was a child but as she found out yesterday, there were things that she was not equipped to handle.

Night fall comes far too quickly for her liking and feeling uncertain and exposed; Asami decides to set up camp on the relative familiarity of the park bench. Its late summer, but the night is abnormally cold and unable to sleep she sits upright curled huddle into a ball on a freezing bench, shivering violently and fearfully watching the shadows for any signs of possible danger. The hour's tick by slowly and Asami has just barely managed to fall into a light doze when the sound of voices startles her awake. She looks up to see two apparently drunk figures a dozen or so yards off in the distance.

Asami knows that they have spotted her, because they immediately make a bee line towards her; stumbling and swaying as they make their way down the dimly illuminated park path. Caught like a deer in head lights, she fights raising panic and looks around desperately for a weapon or an escape route. They are on her before she has a chance to even move a finger.

"Heey thur!" One of the men slurs drunkenly, plopping himself ungracefully besides Asami on the bench, his friend taking a seat on her other side, trapping her between them.

"Whats a girl doin'all alone all the way out here?" He says, burping in her face rudely.

"I bet your reeaal pretty under all blood and dirt!" His friend laughs stupidly and the drunkard grabs Asami's face, trying to concentrate as he squints into it.

"Hey, I tink I recognize you from somewhere!"

Asami yanks herself away from the man and jumps to her feet, trying not to gage from the smell of booze and body odor that is permeating from his pores.

"Aww, don't be like that baby!" The man whines stumbling to his feet, he grabs her wrist in a bruising grip.

Encouraged by his friend's hoots of approval, he pulls Asami close, nuzzling his face into her neck. The moment his stinking hot breath brushes the surface of her skin, a hollow face with cruel red eyes and long white fangs flashes into her mind's eye.

Asami screams, pushing the man back violently so that he falls heavily flat on his back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?" His friend yells at her as he runs clumsily to his fallen friends' side.

Asami falls to the ground cowering, whimpering as she cradles her head in her hands. Scene after scene of last night's events playing before her eyes.

Busy re-witnessing Xan's death for the dozenth time that day, Asami doesn't notice the man she had just knocked onto his ass push his friend away and stalk angrily towards her. Pain lances through her scalp as the man grabs a handful of her dirty black hair, using it as leverage to roughly jerk her head back so that he can stare pitilessly into her face before slamming his fist into her left eye.

To Asami the beating seems to last for hours before the men finally tired of hitting her. She tried fighting back, but finds that two grown men are too much for her in her weakened state. When they've finished, they stand silently over her limp and battered form sweating and panting heavily before one the men spits on her and moves to unzip his pants.

Severely beaten and unable to move, Asami just watches her assailants through blacked eyes, feeling completely disconnected from the world. The only thing managing to permeate her numb mind is a desperate wish that she had died last night with her family.

A long howl suddenly pierces through the thick night air, and the men freeze in their track looking around anxiously.

"What the fuck was that?" one of them asks, checking the shadows of the trees and bushes surrounding them nervously.

"That sounded like a god damn wolf!"

"Don't be an idiot;" The other responds "There aren't any wolves in the middle of Republic City!" But he didn't look so confident with the howl rings out again. Something rustles the bushes behind them and both men turned, wide eyed, they scream in terror.

Asami, still dazed and barley holding onto consciousness turns her head to look. She forces herself to blink several times, not believing what she is seeing.

A large canine, the size of a small bear steps silently out onto the dirt path. Its ocean blue eyes flash violently as it crouches, a growl low deep in its throat. Hackles raising the hair of its slick stark white fur. The men look from the wolf to Asami and back again as they slowly back away from the beast. In seconds they have lost their nerve and run away, leaving Asami behind with a potentially hungry wolf.

A cold wet nose brushes over her hairline and Asami closes her eyes, giving in to a soul deep exhaustion that had been dogging her for hours. Something grips her body in a firm grip, but she can't bring herself to care about the knowledge that she is probably going to be eaten alive by a giant wolf.

 _Well_ _at least this nightmare will finally be over._ Asami thinks to herself, feeling relieved and at peace with herself for the first time in 38 hours. Sighing, she relaxes into the warmth surrounding the odd bobbing sensation she feels as she slips into oblivion.

It's been a long and hard two weeks since Asami first woke up to find herself tucked safely away into a twin size bed at the Republic City Woman's shelter that was located close to the park where she was found beaten the morning after her assault.

When she had asked Katara, the kindly older woman who tends to her wounds about who had rescued her and brought her here, all she gets from the woman is a vague description.

"A fairly tall young woman with olive skin, dark hair and piercing blue eyes," She would say simply.

"She came by with you at around four o'clock in the morning, nearly pounding down the front door; and scaring girls and me to death. She was yelling something about a girl who had been badly beaten."

"I went outside and there she stood, cradling you in her arms like a baby! I got of some girls to help me carry you inside and to an empty bed, and he stuck around just long enough to make sure you were in good hands before leaving without a word."

Asami hopes she would remember something of her savior in the weeks after that it took for her to rest and heal from her injuries. But all of what she can remember is blazing flames, vampires and beatings, all in a vivid detail that haunts her in both her waking hours and dreams. The only respite she receives from the constant barrage of horrific flashbacks is the brief calm and safety she feels when she remembers the image of a majestic, pure white wolf that seems to almost be watching over her with beautiful blue eyes.

She spends a full fourteen days in the safety of the woman's shelter, before receiving remorseful notice from Katara that she would have to move out soon.

"State funding only allows us to house individual girls for a few weeks before we are forced to let them go to make room for new arrivals." The motherly woman tells her in an explanation that Asami is positive that she has repeated too many times over the years.

"This is the best I can do to help you," She says handing Asami a strip of paper with a name and address on it.

"I have a friend that owns a bar down town who is in need of some help. It won't pay much, and the hours will be long, but she a good woman and will treat you right."

Katara surprises her when she pulls Asami into a tight hug. "I know you're all on your own, and I'm sorry I can't do more to help." She says holding Asami in a way that lets the young girl know that she wishes she didn't have to go.

"I understand." Asami sniffs willing herself not to cry as she turns to leave. "Thank you for everything."

She waves goodbye before heading down the street and towards what she hopes will be her future place of employment.

"And you're positive you're twenty-one?" Asks the owner of the bar- The Blind Bandit, who goes by the name of Lin Beifong.

Asami nods, staring fixedly down at her feet. She was 20, only just a year off from being able to serve alcohol

Lin sighs tiredly, giving the girl a once over. She looks barely old enough to drive, let alone serve alcohol at a bar.

Katara had called her up earlier that afternoon, explaining to Lin some of the girl's circumstances and history, and asking her to do her a favor and look after the girl for a little while.

As a former police chief, and now bartender, she was no stranger to tragic stories, and all too many came from abused and abandoned young girls, but seeing her standing there before her, a bruise fading under one eye and an expression hopeless written across her face, Lin knows she doesn't have it in her to turn her away.

"Fine, can you start training tonight," She says gruffly, watching relief flit across the girl's face. She pauses, eyeing her clothes which looked to be three sizes too big.

"There are also some clothes upstairs in my apartment that will probably fit you, and I have a spare room you can use to sleep in until you find somewhere else you to stay."

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet." Lin muttered. "You haven't met the patrons of the bar yet."

Working at the bar turns out to be a god send. Sure the drunken patrons often made comments that make her feel uncomfortable. And yeah, she has had to slap the occasional wandering hand away from her back side more times than she would care to count, but considering her circumstances; Asami considers herself as extremely lucky. She has a job, clothes on her back, food in her belly and a safe place to sleep at night.

Lin proves to be a fair, if not a little distant boss. She has a tendency to communicate using as few words as possible; more times than not using an inarticulate grunt as a way of answering to a question. Asami spends the first few weeks of her employment being shown the ins and out of bar management, and learns to make and mix what feels like hundreds of different alcoholic beverages. As soon as Lin is confident of her ability run _The Blind Bandit_ by herself; she organizes their work schedules so that Asami works the bar from 4 pm to 10 pm, before She takes over from 10pm to 4 am. They both work four hours before the bar opens doing the prepping and cleaning necessary to keep the establishment properly maintained.

Despite working 10 plus hours a day, 7 days a week, and the challenge of trying to communicate with a woman that seems reluctant to use words that consist of more than one syllable, Asami feels like she has too much down time. She dreads the moments before and after work where she had time to think and remember.

Disturbing dreams and nightmares prevented her from sleeping more than a few hours a night, and every second she isn't distracted she is tormented by flashbacks and memories of things she would do anything to forget. Her mind and body are quickly pushed past its limits.

Suffering from lack of sleep and PTSD, Asami is on the brink of a mental break down; when a customer notices her condition and offers her a solution.

"Here," a regular named Chan slides one of the two shots of whisky he had just order towards her, the dim bar light reflecting off of the balding spot on the back of his head. "You look you need this more than I do. That should help with whatever is haunting you."

Asami stares at the amber liquid and hesitates for a second before downing the shot, relishing the burning sensation it makes as it goes down her throat, and taking comfort in warmth it leaves in her stomach.

Grunting his approval, Thom orders two more drinks, gesturing for her to take another one. Asami does so gratefully. He's right, it does help.

"So kid, you care to share what's eating you up inside?" he asks after their fourth round of shots. Asami, who's tongue has loosened up from the buzz mumbles something incoherently about someone ruining her life.

Pausing, Chan looks at her over the rim of his glass and takes a sip before commenting, "Stop feeling sorry for you kid. If there is one thing you should know, it's that when somebody fucks with you, you have to fuck them back with interest."

He takes another sip of his drink before adding, "And if I've learned one thing in life, it's that the only thing better than a strong drink is revenge." Asami nods, pours them two more drinks and toasts the man. Deciding she's in the mood for a lot more than a strong drink.

Asami carefully tacks another newspaper clipping to her wall; once satisfied with her placement, she picks up a half empty bottle of vodka from the ground and steps back to admire her work. The walls of her room are covered with dozens and dozens of various newspaper articles she has painstakingly procured over the past three months.

It has become an obsession for her to analyze every story that she can get her hands. Scouring the news for anything remotely supernatural, and paying extra attention for any mention of the Equalists.

Asami twists open the bottle of Vodka and take a long drink of the clear liquid. If she drinks enough of it, she doesn't have to remember when she's awake and wont dream of it when she sleeps. Between searching the news for supernatural activity and drinking her waking hours into oblivion; Asami prepares methodically for the moment that will set her free.

The Equalists own a chain large chain of bars and casinos on the west side of the city. After spending hours of careful research and observation, Asami is able to pinpoint the exact time and location to enact her revenge.

She watches from the shadows as Amon enters through the back door of one of his many gambling dens, leaving a pale skinned guard posted outside. Asami waits, taking a few minutes to finish her bottle of scotch before making her way towards the person standing between and her and the sweet satisfaction of revenge.

A fight breaks out down the alley way, effectively distracting the guard, into turning his back to her, as he looks to see what's going on. Asami is grateful for the stroke of luck as she pulls gun from her bag, each round topped with a wooden bullet. The man hasn't noticed her approach, and she lifts her weapon, preparing to fire into his unsuspecting back. Her finger began to tighten on the trigger, when she is suddenly yanked away from her would be victim.

"What the-"

Before the guard even has the chance to take notice, Lin has removed the weapon from her and has hidden it in the pockets of her trench coat. Seconds later the man spins around, to see who is making the commotion behind him.

He glares at them and Asami's jaw drops when she notices that his eyes are brown. She sobers instantly, he isn't a vampire. She almost killed a man like she would a monster!

"Sorry about that!" Lin says nonchalantly. "She's had too much to drink and mistook you for someone else; silly girl has a knack for getting herself into trouble!"

Lin shakes her head; grabbing Asami by the shoulders and leads her out of the alleyway. The guard, not amused watches them leave suspiciously.

Once out of danger; they walk silently back to _The Blind Bandit_. Lin refusing to remove her hand from her shoulder as she frog marches Asami back. Once at the bar, she shoves the girl inside and slams the door shut behind him. Its ten minutes past opening time, but she makes no move to flip the sign from _'Closed'_ to ' _We're Open!'_

They stand and stare at each other in silence. Asami tries her best to look fierce as she glares back at him but fails when she suddenly she feels sick. Barley making it to the bathroom in time, she vomits violently into the toilet bowl. Eyes, and her sinuses burn painfully as she heaves over and over again. She doesn't even notice Lin has followed her into the bathroom and is holding back her hair, murmuring soothing words.

Asami tries to suppress a whimper when she has successfully emptied everything from her stomach but continues to violently dry heave. Her body cramps and she collapses onto the floor. Enjoying the cool feeling of the tiles against her hot skin, she closes her eyes against the bright florescent lighting of the room and falls asleep in seconds.

She doesn't wake when Lin grunts, throwing the green eyes girl over her shoulder and carries her up the stairs. Kicking open the door to her room, she manages to nudge the light switch on so he that can carefully navigate his way around the dozen or so empty liquor bottles that litter the floor without breaking her neck.

Lin makes it safely to Asami's unmade bed, and gently lays the girl down; pulling the covers up over her. She pauses for a moment to watch her slumber, the alcohol in her system allowing her to sleep peacefully. And for once since she has known her, she looks relaxed.

Sighing heavily, she slips her hands into her pockets, turning to leave. It's then that she notices, and stops cold in her tracks.

"What the-"

Sunlight pours into the room through the broken shutters that hang over the window, falling directly onto Asami's sleeping face. She stirs, crinkling her nose and pulling a pillow over her face. She feels like shit. Her tongue is like a piece of sandpaper in her mouth and her head throbs painfully. But Asami is no stranger to hangovers.

"Finally, you're awake." A gruff voice says, none to softly.

Wincing, Asami ventures out from beneath the soothing darkness of her covers and into the light. Blinded momentary by the sun's radiance she has to blink several times before she is able to focus on Lin, who is leaning against the wall.

"Mornin' sunshine, you have some explaining to do." she says, walking over to her. "Take the pill and drink that whole glass of water." Which Asami does without complaint and Lin waits patiently for her to finish before continuing-

"Now, why don't you explain to me what you were planning to do in that ally way and what the hell is up with your choice of wallpaper. " She says pulling a stool over so she can sit comfortably beside her bed. Asami swallows hard, staring at the glass she is gripping tightly between her hands. Taking a deep breath, she launches into her story- from the beginning.

"And so I've been following Amon around closely for over a week when you found me in that alleyway." Asami finishes some two hours later, glancing up to look Lin; trying to gauge her reaction. She hadn't uttered a single word since she had begun.

The silence stretches out between them for several long minutes before Lin finally breaks it.

"And so you think you were just going to walk in there and take down a den full of vampires with a pistol loaded with wooden bullets?" Lin asks, exasperated. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Her tone is condescending and it sets Asami on edge. She grits her teeth and clutches at her bed sheets with fisted hands as she glares angrily her boss.

"If you haven't already noticed, I have NOTHING left to live for! Why shouldn't I have a death wish? My family is dead and hell, as far as the rest of the world is concerned so am I! For over three months now!" She seethes, but a sudden realization distracts her from her anger.

"Wait," Asami says slowly, looking curiously at Lin. "How do you know about so much about the Equalists?"

Lin stares at her, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden change of direction the conversation just took.

"That's none of your business, kid. This is about you, not me."

Asami glares at her, frowning. "I just told you my entire life story. I think I deserve an answer to one question!"

The middle aged barkeeper meets her angry glare and pauses, obviously thinking her next move over carefully.

"I know about them because years ago, I used to be the head of police of Republic City. I headed a task force the hunted them down before the treaty with the SCA was signed." She says slowly.

"Wha- wait, you hunt vampires?" Asami gasped, shocked

"Hunted. Past tense. Along with werewolves, demons, ghouls and a large assortment of other nasty creatures." She clarified

Asami nearly scrambled out of bed. "Could you teach me how to fight them? And kill them?" She asks excitedly.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because one, it's dangerous, and two, you're just going to end trying to go after the Equalists again and will die a senseless death."

"But regardless of if you teach me or not, I'm still going to try it again. So you minus well help give me a fighting chance!" Asami argues trying to reason with her.

"I won't train someone that's suicidal. It's a waste of my time, besides I'm too old for it now… "She paused and awkwardly grabs Asami's hand, looking directly into her eyes, "You're not going to fined closure for what happened to you and your family though revenge."

Asami stares back into stormy grey-green eyes, seeing emotions of pain, loss and suffering in them that she knows are reflected back in her own.

"I know… and after everything you've done for me, I won't disrespect you by lying to your face by feeding you some bull shit lie about how I don't won't use what I learn to avenge my family, because you and I both know that would be a lie," Asami squeezes her hand once before removing it to stare a scar that is burned into the palm of her hand. A few seconds pass before she looks up and says-

"But it's more than just that. I want to be strong again. I'm sick and tired of being the victim, and I want to learn how to fight them so that never happenings again."

She stands; walking over to the wall and lightly runs her finger along the mass of newspaper clippings compiled there.

"Hundreds of people are being victimized by these monsters every day. This very moment even; and nobody cares enough to do anything about it, "Asami traces a fingertip over a picture of a particularly brutal attack allegedly done by a large stray dog. The dog has yet to be found.

"I want to be able to at least have a chance of preventing what has happened to me, of ever happening to another person again." She turns back to Asami, eyes watering from anger and sorrow.

"I doubt I'll even be able to much help much in the end, but at least I would have tried and not have just stood idly by as innocent people are ruthlessly murdered!"

Lin watches her carefully, her face expressionless as an uncomfortable silence grew between. Asami had just about given up hope and turned to begin tearing the newspaper from the wall when Lin spoke.

"Fine. I'll help you, but only if it's on my terms." Asami spun around to stare at her, barley able to believe it.

"I know the SCA is severely understaffed and overworked right now. And don't have nearly the amount of man power and resources to keep up with policing the supernatural entities in this city. I'll contact someone I know in their task force and see if they can get you in. I'm sure the need someone of your talents." The gruff barkeeper said nodding at Asami's desk in the corner which was crowded with various experiments and prototypes designed to kill different creatures.

"But you need to get sober, do you understand? You can't be running hunting these things drunk out of your mind."

Asami nodded, a huge grin breaking out across her face.

"Thank you so much!"

Lin sighed and got to her feet.

"Don't thank me yet." She paused, looking at her watch. "Because 12 hours from now you won't be."

It was probably one of the hardest things Lin had ever had to watch. And considering her history, that meant a lot. Asami's body was reacting more violently to withdraw than she had originally anticipated.

Within the first seven hours, she sat huddled in her bed shaking and sweating heavily. Having to get up frequently to run to the bathroom where she threw up violently. Lin tries to help the girl get as comfortable as possible, knowing the painful experience that it was only going to get worse.

The next 24-48 hours were a living hell. She watches helplessly as dark haired girl's slender body is wracked by convulsions, feeling her heart break as she begs Lin repeatedly for a drink. Confused and disoriented from a high fever, the former police chief's constant refusal enrages Asami, she curses at her violently. Her blood shot eyes burn with hatred as spittle flies from her lips.

The worse comes when the hallucinations hit. Lin knows that the sight of Asami lying on the ground in the fetal position screaming and crying as she cradles her head between her arms will be forever seared into the back of her mind. Rocking back and forth, she jerks violently as she sees and feels things that aren't there.

Asami sobs ceaselessly; reliving every moment she had drank originally to forget. Around her, flames are engulfing the room and lick at her skin, burning her alive… When the flames finally die down, _he_ comes; taunting and watching her writhe in agony with glowing red eyes.

Just when Asami thought it couldn't get any worse, Xan comes bursting through the door of the room and runs to her side. He tells her everything is going to be alright, and gathers her up in his arms. Cradling her protectively, he is oblivious of the danger watching them intently just a few feet away.

Asami struggles frantically to free from Xan's embrace and tries to desperately push him away and back through the relative safety of the door. Xan doesn't budge concern for her written all over his face.

Suddenly something hot and wet splatters across her face. She watches in horror as Xan's expression twists to one of upmost agony. Asami shrieks, scrabbling to grab hold onto him as he is jerked out of her grasp and dragged away. He screams out in terror and agony as the vampire pounces onto his writhing body and rips him to shreds. Anguished, she screams unable to move. Her hands fist themselves tightly in to her hair as she watches her bodyguard and friend die once again before her eyes.

Laughter; cruel and horrible laughter fills the room. It rings in her ears, and echoes endlessly through her mind. Asami doubles over and tries to cover her ears, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Warm breath lazily grazes her neck. She feels him pause for a moment, smelling her deeply; before sinking his fangs deep into her skin. Asami screams, writhing in pain. Then feeding vampire suddenly jerks away and disappears.

Dazed, she stumbles to her feet; twisting and turning, as she franticly searches for any sign of where he went. Instead of ruthless red eyes, she finds herself reflected in the surface of a mirror- covered head to toe in crimson blood. A whimper escapes her lips as she stares at herself, unable to look away. Transfixed; the world behind her goes up in flames.

Abruptly somebody grabs her and is shaking her roughly. Asami opens her eyes slowly to find herself on the cool ground, lying flat on her back. The flames have disappeared and Lin's scarred face floats hazily before her eyes. She lifts the shaking girl gently cradling her in her lap, stroking her hair back in an attempt to calm her. Asami watches her lips move but her ears are unable to make out the words.

"It's almost over Asami; you're going to be okay. Just try to get some rest and it will all be over soon." She murmurs gently. Rocking her slowly, Lin feels her body relax as she drifts off into well-deserved rest.

 _ **Alright guys, that's the end of chapter 2. It will probably be a week or two until I get the third chapter out, and don't worry… It will have Korra in it for sure.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think by dropping a review. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Moving Forward

**Hey, sorry for the late update. Shout out to my wonderful new beta reader TTndAvatarFan. Hopefully there will be less mistakes! Enjoy!**

 _The night after the fire at Sato Mansion_

It was the night of a full moon and Korra was on the prowl in wolf form. Normally, werewolves could control when and where they shapeshifted with the exception being any night of a full moon, like tonight. The large white wolf huffed, scenting the air of the large park in the center of Republic City. The overwhelming smell of sewer and garbage permeated her nostrils. , Iit was impossible to get away from the ever present stench of the city, even here, surrounded by a trees and dense foliage.

Korra snorted in distaste, shaking herself and trotting down towards a section of the park she knew had an abundance of rabbits and other small prey. Halfway to her destination, Korra's ears picked up the mummer of men's voices followed by a quite whimpering sound in the otherwise silent night air. Her paws padded silently against the pathway as Her path diverted towards the commotion, nose in the air, inhaling deeply. The air reeked of cheap alcohol, sweat, blood and fear. Korra paused for a second, catching the scent of something else- an unknown smell. One that made her wolf restless.

A low growl rumbled deep in her chest as she stalked forward, towards a clearing in the trees where there was a paved walkway that the humans used when walking around the park. The sight of two obviously intoxicated men attacking the prone figure of a woman affronted her eyes. Her hackles stand on end.

The men stop their assault and one of them spits on the woman, moving to unzip his pants and causing Korra's wolf to go berserk. An angry howl rips from her chest and she crouches low, ready to pounce. The men hear her and look around terrified, searching for the source of the noise. The men are yelling something she can't understand- Korra's rational, her human side of her brain was rapidly being replaced by her wolf.

Feral, wild and operating fully on instinct, she steps out onto the concrete pathway, showing off two-inch-long canines in a vicious snarl. The men spot her and a new scent fills the air -urine. She almost huffs to herself in laughter as one of the men wet themselves. She growls even louder and the men flee, leaving the battered woman behind.

Once certain that the men had sufficiently fled the area, Korra relaxes and trots over to slender figure still laying on the ground. The girl's long black hair is matted in blood and covers her face. She stiffens, but lays perfectly still as Korra sniffs her. There it was. The mystery smell that was a strange mix of fresh spring air with a hint of metal and oil.

A piece finally clicks into place inside of her brain and Korra nearly falls on her ass, staring at this human with disbelief. It couldn't be! There was no possible way that after 50 years, her wolf would find its mate in a human female! She cautiously sniffs the girl again. Her wolf howls in fury at the smell of blood and the sight of the girl's battered body. Enraged it demands to hunt down the humans who dared to assault their mate.

Korra shakes herself, fighting to get her wolf under control and focus on the matter at hand- getting her mate help. Oh boy, had she just called this human her mate? She whimpered in self-pity. This was just her luck! How was she going to explain this to her pack? It was almost unheard of for a werewolf to mate to a human. But mating bonds were for life. There was no changing them. All sales where final…no return policy.

She huffed, looking down at her mate, who had apparently taken Korra's momentary distraction as a perfect opportunity to pass out. She huffed again in frustration, looking up at the moon in the night sky to judge when she would be able to shift back into human form. Based on the moons trajectory in the sky, Korra estimated that she would be back on two feet within the next couple of hours.

The human shivered, a slight whimper escaping her ruby lips. Korra sighed, curling her massive white body around her mate like a blanket. _Well, at least my mate is hot_. She thought to herself as she stared down at the humans slumbering from, before yawing and dozing off.

A few hours later, Korra was back in human form. Albeit a naked human form. She stood in front of an old brick building with a still unconscious Asami cradled in her arms. She used her shoulder to bump the buzzer, and waited only a few sounds before an elderly lady answered the door.

"Korra! I must say, I am rather surprised to see you, let alone at this hour of the night!" Katara said good natured, letting the werewolf into the building.

"Yeah, not exactly what I had in mind for a family reunion Gran Gran, but I found this girl getting beaten up by two drunkards in the park tonight and figured that it would be best if I brought her here."

Katara looked Asami over, tisking while ushering Korra into an empty bedroom. The elder woman and motioning her to lay the unconscious girl down onto the bed, getting to work on treating Asami's various injuries immediately. Korra stood by the door still naked, watching her honorary grandmother treat her mate.

"Gran Gran, do you have an extra set of clothes? I need to get going, the SCA just put me on a big case and I need to be heading back over to the crime scene." Katara looked up, "Yes, we have some extra clothes over there in that dresser." She said motioning over towards the corner.

"Are you going to be back later to check on your mate?" Korra's jaw dropped as she stared at the old woman in shock. "H-how did you know?" Korra asked.

Gran Gran chuckled, wiping her hands on her apron as she stood. "I can smell the change in your scent." She said walking over to Korra and giving her a good sniff. "When a wolf finds their mate, their scent markers change. Also you've been hovering over me like a worried mother hen. I even heard you repress a couple growls when you thought I might be hurting her."

Korra groaned, palming her forehead "Is it that noticeable?" Katara smiled good naturedly, "It is nothing to be ashamed of! You should be excited, finding your mate is something to celebrate over!" She paused "Although, it is sort of unorthodox of your wolf to pick a human as her mate."

"That's what I'm freaking out about! I've gone 50 years without so much of a whiff of my mate, and now my wolf goes and decides that she likes the smell of some half dead human in a park?" Korra almost yelled in exasperation.

A sudden wave of anxiety hits her and Korra starts pacing the room like a wild animal in a cage. "What if she doesn't accept me as her mate?" she groaned, "Wolves almost always feel the mating bond happen together, instantaneously. But this human is going to be oblivious! And what am I supposed to do? Follow her around like a love sick puppy, waiting for her to accept me?" Korra groaned, pacing even faster.

"And that's not even to mention what the pack will say even if she does agree to be my mate! I mean, will they even accept me as their alpha with a human by my side?" Korra came to a stop at the resting humans bed side. Observing her mate's delicate facial features, and remembering how beautiful her jade green eyes where. She gently brushed a strand of silky hair off of her pale forehead and sighed, turning to Katara. "I've never met this woman before in my life, yet I know I wouldn't hesitate to die for her. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't want me. Or worse, what if she is already in love with another person?"

Katara waited patiently for Korra to finish with her meltdown. When the younger woman was finally finished, the elderly lady walked over to her and patted her lovingly on the back. "Everything will be fine. Your father is strong and healthy, so you don't have to worry about taking over the pack as alpha anytime soon. Just focus on getting your mate to accept you and we will worry about the rest as it comes."

"That's your sage advice?" Korra moaned, resigning herself to her fate with this human. "Please don't tell my parents or anyone in the pack just yet."

Katara nodded and shooed Korra out of the door, "Your secret is safe with me. Now stop worrying and get to work!"

Weeks have passed and Korra still hasn't built up the courage to confront the human who's name she has learned is Asami. Instead, whenever she isn't working or hunting she is watching her human…her mate. She trails Asami as she leaves the woman's shelter and makes her way slowly to _The Blind Bandit_ , her shoulders are hunched, posture defeated.

Korra hasn't even had a conversation with Asami, but seeing her so beaten down and miserable hurts her to her core. She wants nothing more than to pick up the slender woman and hold her until everything is all right. But of course. Korra doesn't, she just watches Asami from the shadows like the stalker she is.

Months pass, and Korra still hasn't worked up the nerve to approach the girl with beautiful green eyes. She sits in the corner of the bar, unseen, watching Asami drink herself into oblivion. Hating herself more and more with each drink of alcohol that burns its way down her mate's throat. She finally works up the courage to confront Asami, when something changes. Korra waits for Asami to finish her shift at the bar. Determined that today was the day that she was going to approach her mate. But instead of heading straight for the stairs to the apartments above the bar like she normally does after her shift, Asami slides on her jacket, and Korra notices something bulging from an inside pocket.

She inhales deeply, scenting the air- and catches the whiff of metal and gunpowder. Korra swallows, anxious of what trouble her mate is going to get into up too. Asami slides through the bar doors, and before Korra follows her, she tips off Lin- letting the former police chief know of the potential danger. Lin closes the bar immediately and Korra makes quick work of shooing out any angry or disgruntled customers. Then the pair of them are on their way, Korra leading as she follows the trail of Asami's scent.

They follow her scent into an alleyway of a gambling den known to belong to the Equalists and they catch sight of Asami, gun in hand moving in on a security guard posted outside the door. Korra knows just by the scent of him that the guard is human.

She stays back in the shadows as Lin quickly approaches the green eyed woman. Within seconds she is disarmed and Lin is making up an excuse to the man, ushering Asami out of the alleyway and back towards the bar.

Korra' phone beeps and she checks it, lighting up the display to see that is a message from Mako, saying that they will need to go undercover for the next few months. Amon is starting to recruit from underground fighting rings, and the SCA wants to see if Korra will be able to infiltrate the Equalists that way. The werewolf watches Asami's back as the slender woman walks further away, and a pang of guilt wrenches her stomach. She hopes that her mate will be okay in her absence.

* * *

Always true to word, Lin Beifong arranged for Asami to meet up with her contacts in the SCA as soon as black haired girl proved that she could remain sober for a few months. The wait nearly drove Asami crazy, but she understood why Lin wanted to wait to make sure.

Instead of taking to the bottle, Asami found other ways to keep herself busy. After of her shifts working at the _Blind Bandit_ , Asami starts tinkering with various weapons and gadgets. On top of room and board, Lin also gave her a weekly paycheck, with which Asami instantly enrolled into Krav Maga classes.

Asami had taken several forms of martial arts and self-defense classes in the past, but none of which could compare with the ferocity and viciousness of Krav Maga. The striking green eyed girl took to the gritty, no nonsense street style like a fish in water. Lin often found her working off excess energy in the basement of the bar, practicing moves and sending the heavy bag that was hung down there swinging.

Lin had been keeping a close eye on the girl, noticing a huge change in her after a few short months. The spiritless, beaten and broken girl was gone, and a proud, capable woman had taken her place. The bar owner had even closed the _Blind Bandit_ early one night to watch Asami during her Krav Maga class unbeknownst to the slender dark haired girl.

The stern, former police chief watched in amazement as Asami stood barefoot in the center of the padded floor of the classroom. Circling her were 5 large men, armed with padded sticks and the padded body shields used during kicking and punching drills.

Asami stood perfectly still, watching the men carefully, waiting…f Finally, all at once the men attacked! Instantly, the green eyed beauty was motion, lunging at her closest opponent- deflecting his strike and slamming her knee deep into his shield. The man had to be at least 6ft tall and weighed more than 200lbs, but Lin could have sworn that Asami's blow had momentarily lifted the man's feet off of the ground. One opponent down, Asami quickly dispatched the remainder of her enemies in various ways, some of which Lin knew would cripple a person for life if they hadn't been softened and modified for class practice.

Lin slipped out of the dojo just as Asami had downed her final opponent, reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve her cell phone. She flipped it open and quickly dialed a number, "Hey, it's me. Could you meet me and the girl I told you about at Wong's later this week? Say, Thursday night at 1900? Great, see you then." She hung up, flipped the phone close and made her way back to the bar.

For Asami, the week passed by like any other. She worked her normal shift, attended Krav Maga class and tinkered on her gadgets until she fell into bed exhausted, then repeated it over again the next day. Things however, changed Thursday night, when Lin came down from the apartment early at 6pm and told her that they were closing early and to get ready to go out to dinner.

Asami gaped at the older woman stunned. ,Never in the 6 months that she had worked there had Lin closed the _Blind Bandit_ , excluding the night where she had caught Asami outside the Equalists gambling den and helped her through a rather unpleasant alcohol withdraw. But nonetheless she watched Lin apologize to their handful of patrons, shooing them out of the bar as Asami made her way up the stairs to change out of her work close.

An hour later, Asami found herself in a rather grungy looking dinner that had the name Wong's blinking on a large pink neon sign outside. The dark haired girl slid her way into overstuffed booth seat, accepting a menu from the bored looking waitress with a polite 'thank you'. Lin slid in next to her and waved the menu away, ordering a coffee, black with no cream or sugar.

The coffee came and right as Asami placed her order, two people entered the otherwise empty restaurant. She glanced up at the newcomers- a slender man, with spiky brown hair, pointed eyebrows and intense amber- almost red eyes, dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Accompanying him was a and a tanned muscularly built woman who wore a blue motorcycle jacket, ripped jeans and had the most beautiful ocean blue eyes Asami had ever seen.

The pair walked over to their booth, and slid into the seat across from them, the blue eyed girl choosing the seat right across from Asami. Vivid blue met jade green in an unflinching stare as the newcomers made themselves comfortable. Asami swore the woman across from her leaned forward slightly and inhaled deeply as if scenting her. Asami shivered, something about those eyes seemed familiar. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen them before.

"I'll have my usual," She the tanned woman said in a smooth voice to the waitress, eyes still locked on Asami. Her companion simply ordered a coffee.

The waitress hurried off and Lin coughed, clearing her throat and finally breaking the staring match going on between the two woman.

"I'm glad you made it." The former police chief said, nodding to the pair across from her. "Asami, this is Korra and Mako, both of whom are members of the SCA."

Asami stared at the two, open mouthed, unable to believe that she was finally meeting them. "Nice to meet you," Mako said reaching a hand across the table for her to shake, which she took and shook quickly. She was shocked to find that his hand was abnormally cool to the touch. Korra muttered a pleasantry and extended her hand as well however, compared to Mako's it was extremely strong and warm, the handshake lasted a few seconds longer than normal as they locked eyes again. Asami once again got the feeling that she knew this woman from somewhere. Korra smirked, and once again scented the air, pupils narrowing as she watched Asami intensely. Asami gulped and swore she felt a tingling sensation, similar to electricity travel down from their interlocked hand and across her body. Fortunately for her, Korra's attention was diverted to the waitress who had just arrived with their food. She withdrew her hand quickly, trembling slightly.

"So," Mako said, taking a sip from his coffee and glancing distastefully at his companion, who was currently wolfing down her food- two steaks, rare and half a dozen eggs with hash browns. "I heard from Chief Beifong you were interested in joining the SCA?"

"It's not Chief Beifong anymore Mako, and you know that." Lin snapped over the rim of her coffee cup. Mako scoffed, "You will'll always be Chief to me, it unfair how you were kicked out office because you refused to fire all your supernatural officers." Mako grumbled.

Asami stared at Lin surprised. So she was that 'monster loving' police chief that her dad had been ranting about years ago.

"I refuse to fire brave, loyal officers based on people's misconceived prejudices that all of you are the same. Besides, there are just as many, if not more human monsters as there are supernatural ones." Lin grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Well regardless, you earned points in my book Chief. Even if I was fired a few months later by your replacement."

Asami looked shocked from Lin to Mako, to Korra and back again. "W-wait, you guys are vampires?" She asked pointing at Mako and Korra. "And you let them work for you?" She asked Lin in horror.

Lin sighed shook her head. "Asami, not all supernatural beings are evil. Just like people there are good and bad ones. Korra and Mako," she paused nodding to the pair, "Are as good as they get. They work tirelessly to stop things like what happened to your parents from happening again."

Korra chose that moment to speak up, mouth full of food so the words came out a bit muffled, "Besides, Mako's the Vampire. I'm a werewolf." She swallowed "I also, have never worked with Lin., Mako and I just get paired up on assignments occasionally." Korra gave her a wolfish grin, which Asami did not return.

Asami swallowed, trying to choke down her fear and distrust of Korra and Mako, which was hard knowing what they were and what they were capable of. "So what exactly does the SCA do anyway?" she asked, not meeting Korra's entrancing blue gaze. That sense of familiarity once again tingled at the back of her mind.

"Well, I mainly do investigations on murders, attacks or any other occurrences that have happened that might have been caused by any supernatural being or creature." Mako started. "And Korra is kind of like and enforcer… she's She is the muscle behind the operation. If anybody needs to be brought in or eliminated, then she is the one the SCA calls in."

Asami felt excitement overcome her fear…, maybe these two knew something about the Equalists attack at her family's mansion. She watched the two intently, picking her next words very carefully.

"Do you happened to know about any attacks, or anything strange things that happened about 6 months ago?"

"Well, the case that we are currently working on involves a mysterious fire at Sato Mansion." He says slowly, studying her carefully. Asami feels her heart jump into her throat, and looks down at her hands trying to figure out what to say next.

"You happen to be speaking to Asami Sato, the sole survivor of that night." Lin says unexpectedly, making everyone at the table jump and stare at her. Mako's eyes light up, "I thought I recognized her from the case file! This is great, you are going to make an invaluable witness in this case! We are finally going to be able to take down the Equalists!" He says excitedly.

Asami swallows hard, but doesn't say anything and an awkward silence builds at the table as everyone just sits there staring at her.

Lin, fortunately decides to take pity on her and pipes in again, "Asami actually, was interested in joining the SCA and take a more hands on approach in taking down the Equalists."

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't think the SCA is any place for a pampered millionaire's daughter." Korra grunts dismissively, going back to eating her food.

Asami narrowed her eyes at the woman- werewolf- ugh whatever she was. "I can take care of myself." She growled, her body tensing. To her surprise, Korra growled back, her upper lip pulled back to expose sharp canines and shoulders hunched, making her seem larger and more threatening.

"Stop it you two." Lin snapped breaking the staring match between the two young woman.

"First off Asami, I know you don't know any better but you should be careful when challenging a werewolf that way. Especially one as dominant as Korra. Things could have gotten really hairy if you had done it any other wolf or if heaven forbid you did that in front of a pack of them."

"And secondly, Korra, Asami is more capable than she appears. I've seen her hold her own against opponents twice her size." Korra snorted, "No offence Lin, but even the strongest human male wouldn't last a second against the smallest and weakest of my pack."

Asami bit her tongue, willing herself to find some patience. She had known this woman for only a few moments and she already had a knack of getting under her skin. Mako looked between the two nervously, trying to figure out a way to ease the tension. Korra was still staring at Asami, while the other woman was looking defiantly down at her hands.

"Why don't we have a little sparing match?" Mako suggested, "Lin has told me that you are a brilliant engineer and have been working on some really unique weapons. I'm sure someone of your skill set would be invaluable at the SCA."

Korra scoffed, "A spare spar between us would be pointless. Besides, I don't really want to deal with her if she gets hurt."

Asami smirked, "Yeah, sure. But I bet the truth is that Miss Big Bad Wolf here is afraid that she is going to be beaten so badly that she is going to have to run off with her tail between her legs.

Korra growled, the sound rumbling deep inside her chest. "Fine, let's do it." She jabbed her finger at Asami, "But you are going to regret this!"

* * *

Next thing she knew, Asami was standing on one side a padded room, somewhere in an underground training facility run by the SCA. On the other side of the room stood Korra. The other woman had stripped out of her motorcycle jacket and wore nothing beside her tight black tank top and black cargo pants.

Asami gulped, feeling a strange fluttering in her stomach. Despite the woman's cocky attitude, Asami had to admit there was something… irresistible and sexy about her. She normally was not attracted to woman, but Korra had the build of an Aamazonian goddess. Strength exuded from her every pore and muscle lined every part of her body. Asami swore she could see the outline of a six pack through the woman's tank top. But the cherry on top came from Korra's full sleeve tattoo's that ran down her right arm in an intricate Polynesian pattern. That paired with her messy short cropped bob cut, undeniably pretty face and piercing blue eyes was enough to make Asami's mouth water.

"Alright," Mako said, stepping into the center of the room, between the two woman. "We are going to have a single round sparing match. The rules are simple, no fatal or permanently crippling blows. Korra, no shifting, and Asami you will be allowed to use one weapon of your choice. The first person to be incapacitated loses."

Asami gritted her teeth, seeing Korra's confident smirk from across the room. Asami knelt down and picked her weapon from the bag she brought with her- a glove that acted similar to a stun gun. Anything touched or gripped with it would be hit with enough electricity to paralyze an elephant.

She got into her fighting stance, nodding to Mako to let him know she was ready.

"Alright you two, keep it clean." The man said, lifting his hand above his head and bringing it down in a swift cutting motion. "Fight!"

Korra closed the distance between them in a single leap, nearly landing on top of the dark haired woman in an instant. Asami dodged her first strike, crouching down and swinging her leg out like a whip, attempting to take Korra's feet out from under her. The other woman reacted instantly, tucking into a roll and she dived over the strike. Korra's eyes widened in surprise for second before narrowing into determined slits as she stalked forward again.

The next few minutes were comprised of a flurry of strikes and jabs. All of which came at a blinding speed and Asami miraculously managed to block or dodge. Even though she was able to avoid direct hits so far, Asami bruises form with every block or graze. e. She had even managed to land a few blows of her own, but hitting Korra hurt. It was like hitting a brick wall and based how Korra just absorbed a crushing knee strike to the stomach with hardly a flinch, Asami knew she was going to lose this match if she didn't come up with a plan quickly.

She looked down at the glove on her left hand, it was her ace in the hole. But she wasn't completely confident it would be enough to stop Korra. She had been hitting the werewolf with the setting placed at half voltage with no real effect .

Asami flipped the setting to full power and narrowly dodged a crushing blow from Korra. _Well, here goes nothing!_ Asami thought latching on to Korra's extended arm and blasting the werewolf with a shock of voltage that lit up the room, simultaneously twisting and throwing her hips back and shoulders forward, throwing vaulting her opponent over her shoulders and onto the mat before her.

There was a thud of impact as Korra's body hit the mat hard and Asami looked down, expecting to see the muscular tan woman sprawled out at her feet but instead she saw a massive white wolf.

Stunned, Asami didn't react in time to dodge the large canine as it leaped to its feet and pounced on her, knocking her straight onto her back. The bear sized were wolf crouched over her, Asami swimming in the bright blue of the wolfs eyes as they lay there nose to nose, a low growl rumbling in the creature's chest.

Asami reached a shaking hand towards Korra, slowly running it through the soft white fur on side of her head. Her mind flashed back to the moment, months ago when she had stared into these very same eyes while she lay beaten, and barely conscious on the sidewalk in the park.

"It was you…"

 **Ok folks, that's it. Let me know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
